Titanic : What would happen next?
by Maiden-of-Virgo
Summary: I have givening people the chance to roleplay the Titanic through the eyes of made ups and people from the film, So far after reading the posts I was intreged into making a fanfiction based on the posts. So by asking and then adding in bits to join the po
1. Default Chapter

While on my site I have been keeping a kind of log on the role-plays, the first two role-playing people was myself as Rose and someone else as Jack. It starts off when Jack first sees Rose yet what I told the players is that what ever they do, they can do it how they like, Jack may live, Rose my die, Jack may not save Rose from jumping off the back of the ship. But each day I shell add each new parts of the role-play onto this and we shell see how it goes as a semi-type fan fiction / Story. Also have in mind, me and Jack may role-play other characters until we get them filled. Also one more thing, all has been undecided and it going with the flow so try not to be too mean I am giving it a try.

Rose : **Bold **and _Italic_

Jack : _Italic_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Setting - Promenade :- 1st class deck and 2nd class decking :-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Her features was pale and lifeless as she stood on the 1st class Promenade on the B deck above the 3rd Class's Promenade. Her emerald green eyes seemed to look down upon the murky greenish blue waters as she pushed her hand up, her other hand went up to join it to help unpin the elaborate hat which hide her curly red locks, which soon cascaded down her back of her long yellow dress of the fine fashion of the time. On her hands was two long white gloves which was mid-way up her lower arm. As she stood there her hand seem to move the hat around in her hand as she looked at the frills on the absurd thing. Her head looked up as she dropped it sending it floating down onto the lower deck as the setting sun seemed to hit her face as she smiled and closed her eyes. A rough blush appeared on her cheeks. The painted red lips let a puff of air escape her lips as she soon opened her eyes. Her eyes soon looked down onto the lower decking as her eyes feel upon a few figures of those she didn't know before she looked away and towards a few young children playing on the deck below her's. She soon looked back down towards the figures as she started thinking 'Maybe it would be nice to be a 3rd class Passenger, No worries, free will.' she soon looked at the other 3rd class passenger's in hope she could escape the high and rich life very soon. Each step up the ladder she hated and she knew her and her family would soon fall back down to the same level as the 3rd classes people and then she would be happy. There really shouldn't be anything such as Third class, second class, poor, rich, or first class…everyone was the same really. Rose Dewitt Bukater was her name, she was the fiancée of the wealthy well known Cal to his friends…A Tycoon Millionaire.

A group of young men soon came into view on the lower deck, right near where the beauty Rose Dewitt Bukater had just sent her hat sailing down towards. The party for the 3rd class passengers had already begun though the sun had just started to set in the cloudless sky. No fine alcohol was part of these parties, only whisky and other tough liquor's touched the lips of these passengers for it was all they could afford at the time.

The group consisted of exactly 5 young men, but one seemed to stand out from the rest, looking as though he was the most adventurous of the group. His name was Jack Dawson, the young boy who had won his tickets for the maiden voyage in a last minute lucky card game, the luckiest hand he had ever played. The youthful men laughed hysterically as one told jokes to keep the other 4 occupied as they stumbled down the deck.

The men paused as Jack noticed the hat lying on the ground in front of them. Soon the others caught on and went to pick up the fancy bonnet. "Haha, I suppose we could sell this and get a few bucks, what do you think mate?" The man asked Jack. While he had been talking, Jack had been to busy looking upwards, eyes falling upon a beauty who stood on the deck above. It must have been her hat that they had found on the ground.

_Jack tore it from his friend's hand, now holding it in his own as he contemplated on what to do with it. To say the least he was a bit nervous to run up the next deck for fear of being shot down by the women who would probably curse at him for touching her hat._

Her eyes looked down at the boy whom held her hat, as soon as her eyes interlocked with his own a small smile seemed to appear until she suddenly realized what she was doing and gazed out over the sea. Her eyes closed as she started thinking. Later that night was that stupid party…Cal would want to show her off like she was his prize from winning something. She sighed and her eyes gazed back at Jack. Her hand pushed back some of her own dark red hair behind her ear. She seemed to be enjoying looking at him until Cal appeared and took her arm. "Go inside Rose." was his words as she turned she yanked her arm from him. "Why do I!" she snapped before she rushed away from him towards the other railing. Cal gave up, he could never control her. Her eyes seemed to look sorrowed as she looked at her hand running her finger tips over them.

Jack watched from the lower deck as the girl who dropped her hat smiled down at him. He watched as she pushed back some of her beautiful red locks behind her ear. He watched as another man all of a sudden to hold of her arm, trying to pull her away and force her to go inside. Now Jack of course knew that it was not going to be a good idea to go up those stairs and return the hat to the beautiful girl.

"Wait here…" Jack spoke to his friends as he dashed off up the sets of stairs leading to the deck here Rose was. Once he finally got to the top of the staircase of the deck Rose was on he silently left the hat on the second or third step from the top. The metal stairs clanged slightly as he made his way back down and to his friends who awaited him.

****

Rose's eyes flew to her hat after hearing the sound of feet running down the stairs. She walked over to the gate and opened it walking down the steps to her hat. She knelt down and picked it up before looking up and around. Maybe she could have a walk around on this decking for a while…Cal wouldn't be bothered. She sighed and made her way back up and picked up her shawl and placed it over her shoulders as she started heading back to the stairs. She looked back for a while as she placed her hat back on her head and started walking down the stairs. Her heart was beating quickly at what adventure she could have while done here.

Her eyes flew around as she turned and started making her way towards the stern of the boat. Her arms folded keeping her warm as she started thinking. The sun was setting quicker than she thought and she was soon in darkness. She was also at the same time at the back of the boat. Her eyes looking down at the pillar's turning the waters in the sea. How would they cop if she jumped? Maybe she should she really didn't have a life as a free woman…Just like she was a prize. Her hands clenched the rail as she sighed.

------------------------------------------

That is it so far, I hope you like it.


	2. Part Two

Rose : **_Bold and Italic_**

Jack : _Italic_

Cal : **Bold and Underlined**

After leaving the hat on the steps and making his way back down, Jack paused at the bottom of the white stairs. He looked up for a moment and then sighed, but his mood quickly changed as he heard footsteps coming down. He rushed back to his group of friends who were already making their way back down to the third class passenger's deck for the party that was going to be held there. He found them soon after once he sped down the stairs to the third class passengers level. Jack sighed; he didn't fell like attending a extremely crazy drinking party anymore, which he would usually be thrilled about.

No, now that he had seen this raging beauty with hair the color of the midnight sun upon the 1st deck, all he could really do was wonder about her. What was her name? Why was she on ship? All sorts of questions that of course he knew were senseless to even think about. He slowly parted from his friends, and decided that he would go back to the 2nd deck, after having one drink of course.

****

Her head looked up at the sky as she gasped cause of the cold air. Her eyes looked down at the waters as she slowly turned around and stood there. Her eye remained closed. Her hands seemed to shake. I have to jump was the words she spoke in her mind as she gazed down at the water. I shell go and get changed tell Cal I will meet him down there…I wont go. she planned as she stood there as a horn was blown for dinner. She sighed and started making her way towards the 2nd deck once again. Her feet seemed to spot when she saw Jack. It was the man she had locked eyes with earlier. She hoped he wouldn't recognize her as she moved around.

Where she was she was just in his eye line view. Her feet was placed on the steps as she took in a deep breath as she soon looked back at Jack. He seemed sweet and handsome looking but her mother wouldn't allow her to go with a third class passenger never…She started her way up the steps and soon headed into her room. It was half an hour as the moon was up and the star's. Rose was standing in her room as she slipped off her gloves. And her yellow gown showing under it she wore her corset and under gown. She moved to a screen and she hid behind it and changed into the red and orangey pink silken gown. Over the top of it beads held together by black lace.

As she moved out from behind the screen she looked at Cal whom was standing there looking at her. "You coming Rose?" he asked and she nodded. "You go down I will be down soon." she said kindly and with a huge effort kissing his cheek.

As he was kissed in the cheek he smiled stiffly and stalked towards the exit. He closed his eyes lightly and smirked 'Thoughts, thoughts, thoughts….what good are they! I am quite suspicious of Rose….why is she acting so queer? How I so wish to ask her these sort of question….she seems so sad…' he thought with a cruel chuckle.

He ran a hand through his slicked back hair and put on a charming expression. A smirk lingered on his lips as he began thinking about how handsome he was and so forth.

When he walked out she breathed out and gazed around. Her heart was pounding. Her last night. Or as she thought. Her hands picked up some of her gown as she started making her way out of the Cabin. "Miss Bukater." said the butler and that was when Rose snapped. She pushed him away and started making her way towards the stern. She pushed people out her way as she was gasping in pain while she was crying.

Her feet was heard along the ship as she ran. Her eyes sore and red through the tears. She ran past some 3rd class men and 2nd and pushed some 1st class out the way until she reached the stern. Her hands was clenched over the flag wheel as she kept sobbing. Her hands reached out slowly and took hold of the railing. Her eyes looked up at the night sky as she lifted herself up one step at a time as she climbed over. Luckily not slipping. Her hands held the railing as she slowly turned herself around and looked down at the churning waters. She gasped and closed her eyes getting ready to jump.

Jack sat himself down on the edge of the white stairs that led up to the deck. He sighed as he laid his head back against the cold wall of the ship. The night was quickly coming upon the sea as the sun finally slipped away into the darkness and the moon and stars were the only things left to light up the sky, except for the brilliantly bright lights which lit up the decks of the ship so passengers could be out past dark and be able to see still. He raised a hand and ran it through his shaggy dirty blonde, almost light brown hair; blue eyes gazing at the wall that was opposite to him in the little stairwell that he was sitting in.

His head tilted upwards slightly as he heard soft footsteps grace by him quickly in the direction of the stern of he boat. At first he didn't get up, it was probably just some happy couple fooling around, having fun…something that Jack was not having the slightest bit of. He wondered where that girl had gone, the one who had dropped her hat earlier. She just seemed to disappear; but that was the thing with first class passengers. They had so many places that they could just disappear to when ever they felt like it. Their rooms on the ship consisted of many rooms, filled with the most luxurious things.

Finally Jack pushed himself to get up out of the stairwell, there was no use sitting there, and well, he could always sketch some people for a while, that was always something that he loved to do. Jack slowly emerged from his seat in the stairwell, where he was once in the darkness and all alone. His eyes immediately flicked to the stern of the ship, where he had heard the footsteps. His eyes widened as he what seemed to be a young women who had climbed over the railing and seemed to be getting read to jump. Jack didn't recognize her yet since she was not adorned in her large, fancy, yellow dress any longer.

"Don't do it." A voice suddenly spoke from behind her.

Her eyes was still closed when his voice was heard telling not to do it. Her eyes gazed back at him when he spoke. Something about what he his voice sounded like reminded her of the boy she saw earlier. She couldn't see him just a figure out the corner of her eye. "Stay Back! Don't come any closer!" she yelled as she leaned forwards a little more as tears fell down her cheeks into the water below. Her eyes was now open at this time and her heart racing her hands, she could feel them slipping a little.


End file.
